Their Story
by Bunnie-Boo-Loo
Summary: YAOI Original story original chars. Angst in future chapters rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for your business, please, come again!" The man in front of the coffee machine smiled at the elderly woman, handing her a coffee.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look..." The old woman rasped, handing him the amount due. He smiled again, and waved as she hobbled out of the shop. He looked over his shoulder to see his co-worker fiddling with the newer coffee machine.

"Still can't figure it out, eh, Angie?"

"Shut up..." Angie muttered crossly, trying to figure out which button turned it on. "You're always sooo depressing Moiya', why can't you just let me figure this out!" she hissed. She kept trying to read the manual, turning upside down, and every which way. Moiyama sighed and walked over to his purple haired best friend.

"Can't read 'em? Maybe it's 'cause you don't read German!" he pointed out and flipped the page to the English instructions. She scowled and shot his a glare like knifes, but quickly turned her attention back to the, now bubbling coffee machine.

"It's 'cause you're Japanese, you know fuckin' everything!"

"Nah, It's just 'cause you're blonde," her lifted her loose ponytail up to look at the few strands of blonde hair that didn't get dyed. "You know, if you're gonna' dye your hair, you might as well do a good job at It." he joked. "Oomph!" he huffed as he got an elbow to the stomach. That bitch was steaming!

"Just drop it. For your own health' sake, drop it." she said seriously.

"Alright, alright. Geeze!" He wheezed going back to his little area. For their regular customers, this was a usual thing, to see them fighting. But, there were always those who've never been here before, staring at them with quizzical looks. He hated those people. He's bet they didn't have a life outside the office, or stayed in their cozy little cul-de-sacs. Rich bastards, wish someone's show 'em the real world.

Moiyama lived the majority of his life in a crappy apartment with his mom and sister. His mother was Asian and wanted Moiyama to carry that out. When his sister turned eighteen, she ran off to live with some bozo in . Four years later he still lived with his mother. He could have left anytime, but his mother needed him. She was dying of heartbreak, first her husband, now her daughter? She couldn't bear the thought of losing her son too. Nope; he was stayin' with her 'till she was cold. They got a call a couple of weeks after his birthday telling them her boyfriend had gotten drunk while driving and drove straight into a ditch. She was in the passenger seat with a flask shoved down her throat. After that he relayed the call to his mother she died, peacefully, in her bed. But she was still dead, and that made Moiyama cold as stone.

"Hey! Moron! We got customers, ya know! Geeze you'd think I was talkin' to an ape over here!" Angie's annoyingly loud griping snapped him out of his little trip down memory lane. He looked at the clock and saw that his shift was over.

"Sorry Ang! But my shift's over! Marco'll be here soon ta help you out!" Moiya called cheerfully as he headed out the door.

"Bu-but!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Unggggghh! I wish Moiya was herrrreee! You're sooo boring!" Angie complained, sprawling herself across the register.

"Well," Marco said pushing up his glasses, "You could always work here on your own. With no help."

Marco and Angie got along even less then her and Moiya. They were complete and utter opposites. Angie was happy go-lucky and Marco was a boring book worm that barley talked and when he did he was either insulting you or making you feel like shit.

"Go to hell ya jerk-off!" Angie was getting tired of that smug look on his face.

"I'm already here, Barbie-doll," he smirked over the rectangles resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Urgh! You know what? I'm outta here! YOU work all on your own, with no help!" Angie yelled and stomped out with customers staring at her in surprise. Even the regulars were surprised that she would walk out.

She stalked off to her old Pontiac and sped out of the parking lot with tears pooling up in her eyes. "Why am I being such a wimp," she asked herself, "I shouldn't let him get to me like that, but…" She shook her head violently and pulled over to dry her eyes. She didn't want to go home, it was lonely at home.

_My first kiss went a little like this, and kiss, and kiss_

3OH!3 rocked out on his phone and Moiya instantly knew that Marco had done something to tear Angie up if she was calling him during her shift.

"Yello?" Moiya casually called into his cell.

_Sniff,sniff_ "Moiya?" Angie questioned to make sure none of his ridiculous friends had his phone.

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong Ang? You've been crying." Moiya asked sternly, leaning forward from his relaxed position on the green couch in his messy room.

"I have, can I stay at your apartment tonight, Moiya? Mine's too empty…" she trailed off when a new waves of sobs shook her body.

"Sure, where are you, I can pick you up." He said getting up, grabbing his keys and jacket. He didn't think he would need it, but she might. When he finally got to the gas station Angie described, she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck and just looked out the window. He could see her makeup had stained her definite cheekbones. He sighed and made a mental note to punch Marco next time he saw him, hard.

"Ang,…" he began only to be interrupted by a shake of her head. She had shut her eyes tight. He sighed and drove back to his apartment. Moiyama lived with his mom and sister but they were never there so he basically lived alone, he didn't mind though.

He looked over at Angie again to see her looking at his reflection in the mirror, they locked eyes for a second and he swore he could feel her pain. Marco was a dead man. When they got in the apartment he led her to the couch and got her a glass of water and a cool rag to clean her face.

"Angie…you know I'm no good with words but you can tell me anything, you've always known that." He paused and sighed, she kept herself angled away from him her head drooping, he could tell she was trying not to cry. He sat down next to her and tugged on her shoulders a little bit when she finally gave in and move into his embrace crying on his shoulder. Her sobs racked her body and her tears stained his purple shirt; he stroked her softly dyed purple hair and held her until she finally looked up at him with those big, green doe eyes. Her face was cadaverous; it did not sit well with Moiyama. Not at all.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just needed to get it out…." She explained not him scooting away, wiping her cheeks and nose.

"Ang, it's a wonder how you don't explode keeping all these pent up emotions hidden behind a façade of chipperness and hyperactivity." He sighed shaking his head at her stubbornness. He wished she'd talk; he hated it when she was silent. I wasn't right, to quiet with her around.

She stayed the night in his sister's room; the next day he drove her to the gas station so she could get her car. "You should go home; working will just make you feel worse. And besides, you haven't had a shower." He called to her and she walked to her car.

She shook her head, "The coffee will clear my head, and I can't have you working with Marco, you'll kill him." She shook her head, "No I'll just take off when he shows."

The shop was quiet, just the regulars. "Guess you scared off our guests yesterday, huh?" Moiya said jokingly to an already happier Angie.

"Yeah! Haha! Guess we won't be getting any new customers soon." She said smiling to the elderly couple in the front of the shop who were watching her nervously, with her smile they smiled and raised their glasses to her. "I think," she stated dreamily, "That today is going to be a good day."


End file.
